Chopsticks are known eating utensils which are generally elongate rigid structures typically approximately ten inches long and about ¼ inch wide. Typically, one end of the chopsticks will taper to a smaller form, such as ⅛ inch, at distal tips thereof. Chopsticks can be generally round in cross-section, but often have a somewhat distinct from perfectly round contour or even a square or rectangular contour, such that the chopsticks do not tend to roll too easily when held in the hand of a user or placed on a sloping surface.
Once mastered, chopsticks can be effectively used as eating utensils by being held in a single hand of a user between a thumb and fingers thereof. However, when one is using chopsticks for the first time, the process of learning to use the chopsticks can be rather difficult. Due to this difficulty, chopsticks are not as widely used as they otherwise would be.
Chopsticks have many advantages over other eating utensils. They are exceptionally simple and thus have a low cost to manufacture. They can work very effectively when made out of renewable and/or biodegradable materials, such as wood. Thus, the opportunity is presented to utilize disposable eating utensils with almost no effect on the environment, and save the effort and environmental impacts associated with washing reusable utensils. Furthermore, chopsticks usage can be an enjoyable practice and can enhance the eating experience, especially when enjoying Asian cuisine.
Numerous attempts have been made to modify chopsticks or add structures which hold the two chopsticks together to function as a training tool to assist those with little experience in using chopsticks in the proper utilization of chopsticks. These various devices have various degrees of complexity and various degrees of usefulness. What appears to be lacking in this study of prior art chopsticks training devices is to capture both exceptionally low cost while maintaining a high level of desired function. Rather, prior art devices generally involve a trade off between cost/complexity and effectiveness. When disposable chopsticks are being used, especially, the cost of training chopsticks benefits from being exceptionally low so that no financial burden is provided on those who choose to utilize the training chopsticks. Also, it is desirable for a single chopstick package to be utilizable either in a training mode or by experienced users without complicating the usage process for the experienced user and while providing a simple and effective assembly for those who desire to utilize the chopsticks in a training mode.